Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of upgrading and installing computer software for remediating a computer.
As new software packages are created and placed on the market and as upgrades to current software packages are created, these new and upgraded software packages must be installed on computers. This installation and upgrading of software packages on computers is referred to as a remediation process. The remediation process typically is labor intensive and requires significant amounts of processing space on computer network servers. Some technologies have been developed for these network servers to initiate connections to computers to be remediated and to push upgrades or new installations of software packages to these computers. However, these xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d technologies typically do not determine specific needs of a specific computer to be remediated, do not have an efficient mechanism to selectively upgrade or install some software packages and not others or to delete unnecessary or undesired software packages. Thus, an improved system is needed to remediate computers in a manner that selectively targets software packages to be upgraded, installed, or deleted and to be able to upgrade or install software packages that have large space requirements.
The present invention is directed to a system for remediating a computer according to a remediation configuration. The system comprises a diagnostics manager configured to analyze the computer to determine a configuration of the computer and to determine if the computer configuration complies with the remediation configuration. The system further comprises a software package manager configured to manage at least one of installation, upgrade, and deletion of a software package so that the computer configuration complies with the remediation configuration. The system also has a script manager configured to generate a command required to complete at least one of the installation and upgrade of the software package upon detecting a prompt from the software package requiring entry of the command.
The present invention further is directed to a method for remediating a computer according to a remediation configuration. The method comprises analyzing the computer to determine a configuration of the computer and to determine if the computer configuration complies with the remediation configuration and managing at least one of installation, upgrade, and deletion of a software package so that the computer configuration complies with the remediation configuration. The method further comprises generating a command required to complete at least one of the installation and upgrade of the software package upon detecting a prompt from the software package requiring entry of a command.